The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for indicating when a solid is completely dissolved in a liquid.
An agitating device is commonly used to agitate a liquid/solid mix to facilitate the complete mixture and dissolution of the solid particles in a liquid. A simple example is that of a spoon used to stir sugar into coffee or tea. Of course, there are many other such uses and examples, wherein the agitating device may be motor-driven, such as in the mixture of pharmaceuticals, coatings and various chemicals and solid reagents. Insofar as is known, the only known technique for determining when the solid has been completely dissolved is by physical inspection.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a practical method and apparatus which can be used to detect when a solid has been fully dissolved in a mixture, thereby permitting the saving of energy through the prevention of overmixing the mixture, and providing a positive indication that the solid has been completely dissolved.